Cherry Blossoms in the Moon's Gaze
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Expanded to an actual story. Luna finds herself helping the child of prophecy in a different world, born into the world of shinobi as Haruno Sakura. The timeline shatters as the mystical touches the plausible to create a new breed of jutsu. What will this change? Strong Team 7. Fuinjutsu Naruto. Previously Titled Luna Influence: Sakura Haruno
1. Prologue (rough idea)

Luna Influence: Sakura Haruno

A.N. Okay my lovely author followers, I have not forgotten my other stories, but I'm struggling with a writers block that consists of "No! Dun wanna!" so I'm gonna write little things that sound interesting to hopefully open that pathway in my mind that I write with. I put some time aside each day for writing, so hopefully I can manage this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Haruno Hikari cooed over her newborn, as the baby mocked a small yawn. To her, this baby was new to the world, so when then the dazed green eyes widened in surprise, it was thought of as just a babies curiosity as the eyes glanced around slightly frantically.

_'The wrackspurts told me nothing of this,' _was the first thought that drifted through the newly dubbed Sakura's mind. But she was tired, exerted despite herself, and despite the struggle to stay alert, the baby drifted off.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Hikari had realized her daughter was a genius within a year of having her. Within the first year her little Sakura-chan was already speaking in lispy broken sentences. She was a quiet child, however, and clung to her mother with a seeming desperation.

Sakura loved her mother, after being so long without. By the time she was 5 years old she was starting to See things again, and it was those visions that led her into befriending the precocious Ino, and after her basic schooling she joined the Ninja Academy.

Ino often wondered about the odd and unusual things her friend would say, and while most of these imaginary friends were quite strange, there was a knowledge in Sakura's distant eyes that cause her unable to mock the silly girl.

Plus, Sakura-chan helped her with her homework, and high forehead or no, Ino could use all the help she could get!

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Naruto didn't know what to do with the beautiful and kind Sakura, who seemed to see into him in a way that many didn't. Sakura more often than not would say the most insightful things about his schooling and pranks. She had warned him in time to avoid trouble occasionally as well.

He didn't know why Sakura could See things before they happened, but he believed her, and when she had suggested he look into learning fuinjutsu, he obeyed.

He found a passion for it that he couldn't achieve in regular school work, and with his sharp mind turned to a new hobby, his more malicious pranks died down over time.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

As Iruka announced team placements, Sasuke smirked when he heard his teammates. Naruto, the dobe, was annoying, but tolerable, and Sakura was one of the few girls who seemed entirely disinterested in stalking him.

But several hours later, Kakashi had no idea what to do with the bunch. When suggested to open the introductions, he was quite put off by Sakura's knowing soft smile, and even more put off by her introduction.

"Hello," she said to them all. "I am Sakura. I enjoy exploring and discovering new things. I dislike umgublar slashkilters and people who judge by first impressions. My dream in life is to explore the continent and find out if the crumple-horned snorkacks live on it."

Her eyes glazed as she stared into nothing.

"I also desire to help create peace." At that she looked each person in the eyes, and seemed to perceptively read them. "For everyone." She said kindly.

Sasuke gripped his fist at the thoughts of Itachi flashed through his mind, but there was something caring in her gaze that released something in him.

Naruto found total acceptance for a secret burden and wondered exactly what Sakura knew.

Kakashi saw wisdom and knowing in her green gaze, and wondered if peace was such a thing for him. He knew that there was something different about this child, but dismissed it. He would not pass a genin team.

It was with some surprise that he in fact did. Sakura reversed the genjutsu in an undetectable way and before Kakashi could break it, rallied the others. They worked in sync, encouraged by the girl, and a mix of seals, firepower, and illusion came at him. They did not capture the bells, but they had passed the test.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Haku knew he should feel terror at the strange girl who he had trapped in his mirrors. He honestly thought the Uchiha would be the one to challenge him, and was surprised when the proud boy bowed to the wisdom of the girl.

_'For however wise it was to challenge me,'_ he thought. But the girl had simply walked into his mirror like she belonged there.

"Now now Haku," she said, gesturing at the odd landscape that had developed in the mirror. "Grandma Alice would be quite put out by your use of looking glass."

Haku hadn't told her his name! He turned and surveyed the landscape. When he returned his sight to the girl, _'Sakura'_, she was gone, and so was his mirror.

A white rabbit in a waistcoat approached him. "Now Haku," the rabbit told him. "My cousin tells me you are a very kind young man," he continued. "Queen Alice will want to speak with you before you."

Haku spent ten glorious years in Wonderland. It was with a sense of peace he was ready to return to the ninja world. He distantly wondered if Zabuza-sama had defeated Kakashi. If he had, and Haku could find him, he would request to be able to call Zabuza-sama Otou-sama. Zabuza really was the father always wanted.

He slipped through the mirror the kind never aging Queen Alice had given him. So it was with some surprise that he met the unchanged Sakura in a dome of ice mirrors.

His memories rushed back feeling as recent as a few minutes ago, and he feared genjutsu. But no, he was wearing the princely clothing Queen Alice had given him, and his dear rabbit friends watch was in his pocket.

Sakura smiled at Haku, happy his demons were laid to rest. "Gato does not plan on paying you," she told the baffled young man. "He plans to kill you. I believe he is infested with nargles."

Haku knew of nargles now, and nodded. "Yes. Quite possibly. Best I stop Zabuza then." He fingered the bottomless moleskin pouch on his waist filled with pure gold coin and his various gifts from Wonderland. There was no need for petty Ryo from Gato now.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Gaara was unaware of the girl sitting on the branch on where he stood on the bottom until she slipped upside down, hanging from her knees. She brushed a surreally soft hand against his pale hand.

Gaara looked down in shock. The sand.. it didn't protect him. It felt no fear in her presence. Shukaku seemed oddly quiet. There was a peace in the girl. She smiled tenderly and slipped to the ground.

Gaara was shocked back to reality in time to stop his foolish brother as he watched the girl join her companions. Both the others calmed in her presence. While watching his siblings, he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes. It always seemed to be just on the edge of his vision, on the girls shoulders.

He channeled demonic chakra to his eyes and started in surprise. A small winged person, no bigger than a finger, sat on her shoulder, jabbering into her ear. Gaara could not hear the small person, and his eyesight was only able to glimpse it for a moment before it faded from sight again. Genjutsu? He shook his head before stalking away with his siblings.

The chunin exams will be interesting at least.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

A.N. Stopping here, it was only a thought. It would, obviously, continue just as strangely. I couldn't get everything I wanted out of it, but I got sick of writing it. Getting over this writing block may be more difficult than I thought.


	2. Chapter One: A beginning

Luna Influence: Haruno Sakura

Summary: At a fine age of 178 Luna Scamander, formerly known as Luna Lovegood, passes away in her sleep. She is most surprised when she finds herself being reborn in a most unexpected place.

A.N. I decided to continue after all. I dunno if I will keep at it. I'm trying to go more in depth with it. Forcing past the writers block I hope..

Ch 1:

Luna was ready to see her mother and father again, after many exciting years of research, exploration, and in her later more tired years, teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. She may not have seen all there was to see in this exciting magical world, but she felt she had gotten close, although with a great sadness she knew the muggles were cutting off more and more of the magical landscape.

With her Great Grandmother Alice, she shipped many of the dying species off to Wonderland, as was her goal as she realized much was disappearing. At 178 years, she felt she had succeeded. Through her job at Hogwarts she had access to many controlling interests in the magical beast world. Many extinct species were now credited directly to her exporting.

So it was satisfaction that she Saw her death that very evening, in her sleep, having lived longer than most her family. Both her sons had passed on before her, her daring inherited, her love for magical creatures, but not so much her caution and experience. Rolf had been older than her to begin with, and had been tired with the burdens of adulthood, and the losses of his children, so it was love that she carefully de-aged, obliviated his seven remembered years of childhood, and sent him off to Neverland. Peter would take care of him, and it was out of mercy she did it.

So she knew much about the world, and many things no one realized, her sons having not inherited her Fae genes and mentality, so was unable to see or understand the same mysteries as her. These were lost secrets now, her family gone, but better for it. When the muggle and magical world failed, which she Saw would happen decades after her death, the Fae would rebuilt, as they had done many times before.

When people say history repeats themselves, they had no idea how true it was. Everything was going to be okay, she Knew. Which is why upon her death she found herself surprised in quite the unusual way.

It was with slight pain that she took her first breath, covered in what she smelled was blood. Her vision was blurry, and she was being held by big hands. She cried out in dismay of the cold and pain, her confusion causing her to whimper. She squinted her blurry eyes at a new scent, one that was long forgotten by the woman. No, girl, she realized, as she shakily balled her miniature hands.

The words being spoke to her were garbled, and she barely recognized the accent was Asian. Luna had known that babies had underdeveloped brains, but only in a passing manner. Rebirth was not in her plans. It had never occurred to her that it could happen to her. She was ready for rest.

The voice spoke to her again, and Luna near cried at the maternal tone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to have a mother again.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

It took almost a year for her brain to make the connection clear enough to understand what was going on around her. Being a baby all over again had been awkward, filled with fitful rest, being unable to control her body, and frustration. It was only by delving into her mind, her occulmancy still clear enough, and reading and watching her knowledge and memories, she felt needed to refresh to her mind many lost skills, that she could stave off total boredom.

It was lucky for her that she had taken many Language Lozenges in her traveling youth. She could already place she speech around her as a form of Japanese. It took some adjusting of her own skills to totally understand what was being said, as there were cultural differences between the languages.

Her brain could hear them now, but her tongue, mouth and brain were still misfiring often. But it seems understanding was enough, because now she Knew while she was there. There was a Prophecy, as she Saw the great toad creature speak of a child that would bring peace to the world. She Knew not who the child was, but also understood that Fate had ways of bringing things together that she could never strive to achieve. Fate would put her in a supporting role. Just as Fate had with Harry.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

Haruno Hikari knew her daughter was special. The girl was a prodigy, and had been speaking clearly since the age of two. And now at the age of three the child was walking along side of her, hand in hand, to a trip to the market. Hikari knew her daughter saw things and spoke of things that didn't seem to exist. But genius is often eccentric, and at least her daughter had an imagination.

A tug at her hand pulled her attention to Sakura. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" she asked her little girl. Her wide mint eyes seemed worried.

"Mama, its bad to go this way," the girl replied, pointing at the alley. It was a little shaded by the position of the sun, Hikari noted, but seemed harmless.

"Why do you say that, Sakura-chan?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The wrackspurts told me so," Sakura warned her mother. Her mother simply shook her head.

"Nonsense, this is the shortcut we always use," she scolded. "And you mustn't make things up in circumstances like that."

Sakura shook her head mournfully, and stuck warily to her mothers leg. It was her shriek of warning that saved her mothers life, as a mugger sprung out of a hidden place in the corner of the alley. The knife barely passed her neck, and her mothers shriek filled the alley.

Sakura watched in horror as the mugger reoriented himself and turned to kill. There was nothing she could do. It was in a state of shock that a woman dropped from the high roof of the neighboring building, and almost faster than the eye could see, disarmed and disabled the mugger. The mugger was tied with a strip of fine wire, and the woman turned to Sakura and Hikari.

Sakura examined the woman. She was holding a strange dagger, and seemed very fit, all lean muscle. Her mother bowed, hastily pushing her daughter to do the same.

"Thank you so much kunoichi-san, for saving our lifes," she said with a bow. Sakura's mind turned inward to file this term.

"Yes," Sakura added. "Thank you."

The woman gave a wry grin, as if unused to being appreciated. Sakura watched the woman who seemed to be shadowed by a faint image of a snake.

"Just be more careful," the woman side finally. "We may live in a ninja village but there are always idiots" this was punctuated with a kick at the mugger "like this that will attack anyone."

Sakura smiled at this strange woman. For all that she was haunted by her past, she was kind. She pulled away from her mother and reached a hand out to pat the woman's knee. "You are a good person, and someday they will see it," she said in a faint wispy voice, before turning to retreat to her mother.

The woman seemed unnerved, before shaking her head dismissively. "Anyhow, I gotta get this fool off for questioning," she finally said. The lady lay a hand on the thief and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

It was a moments frustration trying to ask her reluctant parents before Sakura turned to the words of the unseen wrackspurts, the spirits of the dead and the land, to elaborate on what the woman was.

It was broken down into simple terms and built up to stronger. Luna had heard of the historical ninja while exploring Japan for the rare hot spring dwelling Usakoi, (no matter how the osen owners claimed they didn't exist!) but these ninja were kilometers away from the ninja she had ever heard about.

But it was a Call that she knew she had to follow. She Knew rushing would not put her in the place she needed to be.

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

At 6 she was the smartest girl in the class. The work was easy, and the teachers praised her. The students however… she should have known better than to assume that children could ever be kind. Maki and her friends had her in the center of a hemisphere, pinned against the tree.

"Eehh its Sakuran!" Maki crowed, elbowing the girl next to her in glee. "High forehead, and crazy. Sakuran!" She smiled maliciously as Sakura watched her with a faint and distant smile.

"No one likes you Sakuran, you're icky and stupid and worse than a boy!" Maki claimed, shoving Sakura. But several of the girls behind Maki screeched and Maki turned in surprise, just in time to get a fist to the face.

"Leave her alone!" a high pitched voice cried. A flurry of action scared the girls off, all fists and biting. Blonde and blue eyes met Sakura after the bullies scattered.

"Are you okay?" the girl said, leaning over. Sakura's eyes lost their distance as she focused in on the girl. _'Kindness..'_

"Yes, thank you," Sakura said shyly. The girl stood straight and smiled widely.

"Great! My name is Ino, what's yours?" Ino chirped. Sakura tilted her head, her pretty green eyes seeming to gleam in the shade of the tree. "My name is Sakura, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~((~~

A.N.

Sakuran means confusion, and I felt that would be a adequate rude nickname for Sakura.

Please review!


	3. Chapter Two: Friendships

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline.

Ch. 2: Friendships The friendship between Ino and Sakura had only grown over time. Two years of civilian school passed before it was time to enter the Academy at age 8. But of those two years, they were well used. Sakura was always very open to Ino, and Ino, although she didn't always understand it, and thought it sometimes strange, was open to what Sakura had to say. Ino didn't know much about the mind arts yet. Her tousan taught her a little about reading people though, and she knew Sakura was being honest. Sakura was soooo smart and often spent time tutoring Ino. In return, Ino shared her minor taijutsu abilities with her best friend. In fact they were in the middle of a spar right now!

Sakura knew Ino hadn't had much interest in practicing her ninja skills. She had grand dreams of being a lady and not a ninja. But Sakura Knew that Ino needed to be stronger, and without a challenge that wasn't going to happen.

Plus...Sakura knew no taijutsu, and that would cripple her future as a ninja. She realized right away that Ino's style wasn't going to fit her, but the physical conditioning of her muscles could only improve her.

The wrackspurts whispered at her, as she learned bits and pieces of ninja knowledge. Most wrackspurts could only maintain their connection with the living world for a few minutes at a time, but they always had something interesting to say.

'Dropkick...' a wrackspurt whispered from the side as Ino came in with her little fists swinging. The green blur with the peculiar vague smile seemed to be pleased as she took Ino down with a swoop. 'How youthful..' it trailed off as it began to fade. 'When you get a little older look for my student..his name is Maito..g..'

Sakura tilted her head as the wrackspurt faded away, before pulling a panting Ino to her feet.

"I'll beat you next time Sakura-chan!" Ino declared with a defiant smile.

"I believe we are both ready for th exam tomorrow," Sakura said in a pleasantly calm voice, her eyes drifting along following something. Ino turned, but as usual she couldn't see anything in the flowering bush.

Sakura smiled at Ino's quiet frustration. "When we have a better grasps of chakra control and your father teaches you your family jutsu, you'll be able to see them too."

Ino turned to Sakura, chewing on her bottom lip. "How come my tousan can't? He can do anything! " Doubt crept across her face.

"Your Otousan did not try when he was young, and now it is closed to it," Sakura replied. Ino watched her dubiously.

Sakura reached her hands out in a cup under a flower. "Ino-chan, put your hands atop mine."

With a trusting look in her eyes she reached slow, but stopped, startled, as she felt what seemed to be little wings brushed against her hands. She stood back and looked at Sakura's empty hands with awe as Sakura said goodbye to the little critter.

"What was THAT?" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. Instead of answering, Sakura responded with a comment.

"The energy put off by the massive chakra enhanced trees surrounded Konoha seems to attract all sorts of fae.." it was almost inaudible to Ino.

"Fae..." Ino mumbled. It hurt trying to think about it. Suddenly she jumped.

"Oh no! Tousan wanted me to come home early cuz Shika and Chouji are visiting! " she hugged Sakura briefly.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan! " she called, as she dashed off. Sakura wandered back in the direction of her house. She had to pass the Academy, celebrating the recent graduating class. A morose ten year old swung on the swing.

As if by magic he got up to leave, slumped in depression, but as he looked up he met Sakura's eyes and suddenly she Saw so much.

Was this the child of the prophecy she had waited so long for? She Looked at him but there was something hazy. She smiled a kind and friendly smile at him.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura! " she chirped, her eyes focused for once.

The surprise streaked across the boys face before he put on a shy smile, different than most people saw from him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage dattebayo!"

Her eyes danced in delight. "I know." she said mysteriously. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Wanna go get ramen!?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping in place. Sakura creased her brow. "I can't, I told kaasan I'd be home soon." She could almost hear his heart shatter.

"But meet me here tomorrow at lunch! Academy entrance exams will be over by then and I will come celebrate with you!"

A huge smile crept across his face. "Really!?" he cried. She nodded. "YATTE! We'll be in the same class! "

She was shorter than him, but he was so cute she stood on her tiptoes and ruffled his hair. He flinched, expecting a strike, but the positive contact near brought him to tears. A watery happy smile drifted across his face but they soon parted.

This exchange wasn't entirely unnoticed. An Anbu with a weasel mask didn't know whether to smile or not, until he had a full background check of the child that was going to be both in his charge's class and his little brothers class.

Far away the Great Toad Sage looked into the distance. "The future is changing..." he muttered.

A.N. This story stretched on over one topic far more than I thought it would timeline wise and didn't do anything I expected it to. I hope you like it despite that.


	4. Chapter Three: Difficulties

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or Harry Potter! Sad :C

Ch 3: Difficulties

"Kaasan, I'm gonna be late today," Sakura offhandedly mentioned with a wispy voice, her glazed gaze appearing just over her mother Hikaru's shoulder at the dawn coming in the window.

Hikaru turned from the dishes she was washing up from breakfast with a raised brow. "And why is that, Sakura-chan? "

A whimsical smile drifted over her expression. "I'm meeting a friend for ramen after lunch."

Hikaru's lip quirked. "By any chance is this a boy?" Sakura tilted her head slightly, as if silently judging.

"Yes kaasan. He has smiles like sunshine. I think he will be a treasured friend," Sakura replied in a dreamers voice. After a few minutes of silence, Hikari realized she wasn't going to be getting anything else without further questioning.

"And what is his name Sakura," she demanded impatiently. Sakura gave her mother a long look, a ponderous expression in her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"she finally replied. Hikari screeched in horror.

"No daughter of mine will be associating with that demon boy, he's nothing but trouble! " Hikari cried out, her deceptively mild nature broken by her voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in a bitter judgement. "Alright," she said. Hikari sighed in relief as Sakura left the kitchen, and she busied herself with the dishes.

Sakura slipped upstairs perplexed. She wished her visions were more consistant, because this was unexpected. She rolled out a large scroll, drawing runes in a circle. She had heard of seals, obviously, and knew things would be able to be stored in it.

She was thankful she was a genius with runes, she thought musingly. This was fairly simple compared to most things. She didn't need much anyhow, as wandless transfiguration was not impossible.

A few easily cleaned outfits, and her ninja gear. The hobs in the forest of death would let her stay with them. And her wall mirror, twice the size of her head. The runes flared as she hid them inside, and with a small safety pin and the ink for school today had her sealing the scroll in a rune on her arm. Double layered protection.

A guided episky healed the scratch but left the ink. She slipped her school things into her backpack and slipped out the door without a word towards her mothers fairwell.

It was painful, she mused, losing mother again. She didn't Know what she should be doing but her mother was right. No daughter of hers could be a friend of Uzumaki Naruto.

Her memories flicked to another child of prophecy, all too skinny with scars across his back and haunted green eyes that masked the other scars across his heart. The damage of casual cruelty..

She realized her position, and she stared at the academy, her eyes unusually sharp. The first step of many. She rushed up to Ino-chan and the other students loitering in the small yard, waiting to be let in.

"Ino-chan!" she embraced her friend, closing her eyes as a pang hit her heart.

Ino pulled back from her friend with a beaming smile as she took in the glassy eyes of her friend.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? " she asked worriedly. Sakura's eyes closed for a long moment before opening clear, her normal hazy look on her face. "It's nothing Ino-chan, the nargles are cluttering my head again. "

Ino furrowed her brow. Sakura was obviously hiding something but she knew better than to pry. She turned to the two boys, one watching with narrowed eyes and the others munching on chips.

"These two bakas are my friends, the grumpy one is Shikamaru and the fat one is Chouji!" she said, pointing. Shikamaru frowned thoughtfully but Chouji reddened angrily.

Sakura stepped forward, glancing behind at Ino. "Be nice," she said softly with a frown.

Ino didn't catch the words but she read the expression, looking away and feeling a little ashamed.

She Felt them. First she turned to Chouji. "Hello," she smiled shyly. "You shouldn't take Ino's words as an insult," she started, before flinging herself for a hug. "Because really that just means you give the best hugs." She stepped back for a moment and patted his swirled cheek, reddened for a different reason now. "Don't doubt yourself," she said firmly.

"Right Ino-chan?" Sakura said, looking over her shoulder. Ino gave a short nod. "R-right." she stuttered, looking away with her own blush. She had never thought about it before but it was true...the whole Akimichi family gave the best hugs. She decided then she was going to hug Chouji more.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, slouching. Sakura twirled in place before flashing a brilliant smile at Shikamaru, who straightened in surprise as she seemed to bounce in delight at seeing him. The unexpected question threw him off.

"Does your shadow ever try to run away? " she chirped. Stunned silence. "Mine does all the time! So I have to catch up with it and sew it back on." She pouted at her shadow which independantly turned to Shikamaru's shadow and waved...which waved back, startling him.

At this point it was time to enter the exam room, leaving two startled boys to trail behind an eye rolling Ino who just knew Sakura couldn't be normal in anything.

The written was easy, the physical side was a challenge, and by the time they let out, about half passing, Sakura was ready for ramen with Naruto.

She got out slightly earlier because her mother and father had work, while Ino and her new friends had to wait for their mothers to pick them up.

She ran up to Naruto, flushed with excertion. She was a ravenclaw, but her Gryffindor tendancies were coming out now.

"Here I am! " she cried, before leaning over and panting. Naruto watched with wide eyes.

"Heyhey are you okay Sakura-chan?! " at the worry in Naruto's eyes Sakura stood up completely, her eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Uh huh! I just gotta work on my stamina," she chirped. "So we gonna get ramen? " Her breath calmed down.

"Yea!" Naruto leapt in glee. "Ichiraku's is the best dattebayo! " With a fragile smile he reached his shaking hand towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes softened and she took his hand in hers, his grip firming in new security as his smile firmed into something solid and pure and he dragged her off to his favorite place to eat.

He tried to ignore the glares and mutterings with difficulty, his smile fading. She won't want to be my friend anymore, he worried. But her hand in his was a comfort. Slowing to a walk he met her eyes, then looked at a glaring person behind her then her again. She turned, meeting the womans eyes. Her gazed flashed and she turned back to Naruto with a comforting smile and tugged him into a hug.

Weasel had informed Inu of this girl but the blatant defiance was a surprise to Inu. As they wandered off leisurely, he watched as the adorable eight year old stuck her tongue out at the shopkeeper that scorned Naruto so cruelly.

'Interesting,' he thought. Their ramen trip was short and sweet before they parted ways.

As Cat slipped in for her shift, Inu slipped to follow the pink headed girl.

Sakura Knew she was being followed so she silently cast a disillusionment spell on herself and slipped into an alley. She watched quietly as a masked Anbu looked around briefly.

Inu sniffed. He was a tracker, and was utterly perplexed by the trail suddenly ending. Well the name was easy enough to remember, the Haruno family was the only family with pink hair, even though it skipped generations. He left to mention it to the Sandaime.

With a sigh of relief she slipped off to the forest of death. It didn't have the aura of dark magic the forbidden forest did, only a deep earthy magic. Chakra and magic oozed from the forest and it comforted her.

She couldn't levitate herself... but sitting on a scrap of wood she masterfully levitated her seat comfortably over the fence. The trees welcomed her, reaching out with its magic. Nothing would harm her here, she knew, just as the fae were protected as wildlings, so a girl only half in the world of mortals would be protected. She strode into the woods unfearing.

Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi often brought their families together at the slightest reason to celebrate. The wives were gossiping, Chouza and Inoichi were slightly drunk, and being troublesome. So Shikaku stood from the Nara dinner table to go to where the children were, sitting around on the patio whispering. Shikamaru would normally be in bed with no desire to stay up, but he seemed on edge tonight.

It was troublesome, but he did have fatherly duties. He stopped at the other side of tbe paper door, hearing mutterings.

"Ino, its not natural for shadows to do that sort of stuff," Shikamaru hissed. Shikaku raised an eyebrow. For a Nara to find something a shadow did unusual..

"I dunno Shika," Chouji rumbled shyly. "Sakura-chan seemed really nice." His other eye row rose.

"See, baka, Chouji agreed," Ino snapped. Shikamaru sighed.

"That's cuz she hugged him Ino," he muttered. "Troublesome." Ino scoffed.

"You'll have to get used to it, Sakura-chan knows and does all sorts of weird stuff and she's never wrong," Ino replied, in a seemingly calm voice.

Shikaku pursed his lips before turning back to the dining room. He plopped down across from Chouza and Inoichi.

"What do you know about Ino-chan's friend, Sakura," Shikaku asked with a lethargic sigh and slouch. Inoichi immediately took note of the hardened eyes, however and sat up straight, sobering. This was serious.

"Well..." Inoichi pondered. "She's very smart, and seems to talk to her imaginary friends a lot. She is adequate in taijutsu and very mature if not spacy. Ino-chan values her very much."

"And she never... knows too much? " Shikaku questioned firmly. Inochi went to shake his head, but stopped.

"Well every once in awhile she looks off into space like she's listening to someone, before saying something insightful, or that a civilan normally wouldn't grow up hearing," Inoichi admitted. A silence fell over the three. "I think that we need to talk to the children," Chouza said finally. "I'll go get them."

He stood carefully and was shortly followed in by two curious childrn and one perceptively quiet child. They all sat down.

"You want to know about Sakura, don't you?" Shikamaru said, speaking of the white elephant in the room. "Why don't you start, Shikamaru-kun," Chouza said with a merry smile.

Inoichi waved down Ino's frantic attempt go interrupt.

"Well.. she seems honestly kind and caring," Shikamaru admitted. "But then she told me a strange story about her shadow trying to escape, and her shadow waved at mine...and mine waved back! " He ended in an exclaimation.

Brows furrowed across the three sitting there. "Oh, Sakura-chan does stuff like that all the time," Ino claimed. "Its no big deal."

The three men exchanged a glance. "Does someone tell her things she shouldn't know? " Inoichi prodded gently.

"Oh, the wrackspurts tell her things all the time! " Ino nodded with an innocent smile. Another glance exchanged.

"Wrackspurts? " Shikaku mumbled over the unfamiliar term.

"Ano.." Ino tilted her head with her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Ghosts? "

A slight widening of the eyes is all they expressed. Shikamaru watched his father. "Is it a kekkai genkai?" Shikamaru muttered. "Troublesome."

The fathers quickly decided to break it up for the night. Tomorrow they would go to the Hokage, but tonight it was time for the children.

Haruno Hikari worried, as her daughter had not come home. She went to hokage tower and reported her missing. Her father was on the council and so the chunin at the police force desk brought her to the Hokage.

Haruno Hikari bowed to the powerful figure of the Hokage. "Please, Hokage-sama, find my daughter." Inu lingered on the wall where he invisibly watched the Haruno woman pled her case. 'So, the girl with Naruto that evaded me really did disappear,' he thought with a narrowed gaze.

He signed to the Hokage his desire to tackle the subject. Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded almost invisibly.

With a grandfatherly smile he beckoned the woman to raise from her bow.

"What was the last interaction with your daughter, Haruno-san," Sarutobi said kindly.

Hikari fell into recollection, before her eyes closed in shame and realization.

"She told me she had befriended Uzumaki Naruto," she started quietly. "And she had that look on her face I've only ever seen when judging the bullies in the playyard. I told her no daughter of mine could be friends with that Uzumaki boy and she agreed with the statement...her ninja gear and a few pieces of clothing were gone in her room." She collapsed weeping. "My daughter disowned me over that demon!" Hikari wailed.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes feeling very unsympathetic. Inu signalled that he was

leaving and at Sarutobi's nod the room was empty except for the Hokage and the Haruno woman. His ANBU guard would shortly join them, with Inu having left, but he was unthreatened by the woman.

"You will not call Naruto a demon," the Hokage said with a calm and dangerous presence. "There is a law and you are close to breaking it." The woman raised her eyes in shock.

"B-but my daughter! " she stuttered.

"We will find her, and we shall decide what to do from there," the man, truly the Professor in nature as well as ability, said to her. As ANBU slipped into the room he gestured to Bird. "Take this woman home and watch her house for activity." He turned to Lizard . "Gather some on duty chunin to check around." Before the Haruno woman left he asked her a final question. "Does your daughter have any friends she could be staying with? "

"Yamanaka Ino," Hikari muttered, before being escorted out the door. "Bear," Sarutobi started. "Go without your mask, Morino Ibiki. Inoichi trusts you."

Ibiki nodded, removing his mask, before using a shunshin to travel home

Meanwhile, one Mitarashi Anko felt like something was off about her favorite training ground. It didn't seem quite as angry today, and that disappointed her, because she was itching for a fight.

Her curiosity overwhelmed her as she quietly sent her limited sensor abilities out. All the animals in the forest had chakra signals, so if she went to the nearest "clot" at least she would get a fight.

As she sped to the nearest big gathering she slowed at the sound of a childs laugher and a bright area in a clearing.

She slowed as she approached, and watched disbelievingly from a high branch. A pale, but erethral child with gentle pink hair and slightly glowing green eyes danced around a circle in the clearing that was spotted with tiny glowing mushrooms. She was wearing nothing but her long hair that trailed down to her waist as it flared behind her.

Little balls of light fluttered around her and she played with them in simple joy. As Anko's eyes broke from the scene, she took on the rest. The girl had transformed the trunk of a tree into a home, elegantly molded yet without ever breaking the bark. The trunks of trees in here were the size of small houses, and it glowed warmly with a blue fire resting in shallow hollows in the wall without burning the wood. A tea set was placed just outside with a table built into the tree along with two benches illuminated by another small flame.

Surrounding the clearing were tigers watching the scene sleepily with the girl unfeariA snake crawled over the branch next to her, startling Anko to the side, who watched as it came casually down to the girl, who broke away from the circle.

"Oh, hello Hebi-san," she said happily. The snake met her eyes and a wordless communication seemed to pass through them. "Ah!" she chirped, turning her face to where Anko was hunched. "Did you come for tea? "

Anko was bewildered and her hand twitched at her thigh where her kunai pouch lay as she slowly slipped down the tree, approaching with wild eyes flashing at the girl and her companions.

"What are you doing in here? " Anko snapped, her interrogation side slipping through. But her eyes narrowed in recognition as the child watched her with a whimsical smile.

"You were the one from that mugging? " Anko said wonderingly, her body relaxing as the kind words slipped through her mind. "But why are you here?" she questioned, eyeing the wild snake the girl was absently petting.

"I've decided to live here, away from the judgemental," the girl said in a tired voice. A tiger cub came up to her and rubbed against her, trying to comfort her. The girl skiled sadly. "My name is Sakura, and I believe this is your home too, so you are welcome to stay."

"I'm the beautiful sexy Mitarashi Anko-sama!...Or so I usually say," she finished sheepishly. "But you can just call me Anko."

Sakura smiled and slowly reached out to the woman, taking her hand and leading her away from the fairy circle and to the tea set resting on the table. Anko eyed tye tea skeptically. This whole arrangement was more than surreal. It was hard to keep her guard up with the feelings this girl emitted.

As she sat down, she eyed the tea, worry for poison in her head. She was immune to most.. Sakura watched as Anko swished a mouthful around in her mouth before swallowing. A mix of mint and chamomille, not an intimidating mixture but slightly relaxant and difficult but not impossible to find in this forest.

"So what's with the chamomille? " Anko chirrped, eyeing the girl as she looked away and her shoulders tensed.

"I need it to sleep tonight... I've had a trying day," Sakura quickly changed the subject. "The wrackspurts tell me you like dango?" the girl questioned with a shy but hazy gaze. watching beneath her lashes.

"Hell yeah! " Anko cried. "The Goddess of Dango blesses me with its heavenly mana! " Anko realized the misdirect was deliberate, and was happy to get a giggle out of her. This girl had stopped her on a day her death was looking ever like a better decision and promised her a better future so firmly that Anko herself believed it, and she wasn't about to repay that kindness by turning on her and prying out details.

Sakura smiled, and took a few berries on a stem out of the bowl in front of her. Her hand trailed over the stem and with a glow the berries turned into a stick of dango. Anko's eyes bulged.

"Y-you can... create dango!?" she cried, grabbing the stick and examining it. She ate one off and the rich taste of perfect dango melted in her mouth. Her eyes flashed back to Sakura. "How!?"

Sakura Knew that Anko could be trusted. "Its called transfiguration, Anko-san," she started. "I can change things, but those dango will still have the nutritional aspects of the berries."

"Where did you learn to do that?! " Anko eyed the surroundings in shock, realizing the source of many of them.

Sakura eyed Anko bashfully. "I've been able to do it since I was born, Anko-san." Anko waved her hand as she ate another dango.

"Anyone who can create dango has no need to use formalities with me!" she exclaimed. "If anything I should be calling you Sakura-sama! "

Sakura giggled, before breaking into a yawn. "I need to sleep," she admitted to Anko. "I have my first academy day tomorrow." Anko eyed the girl. "Getting out here, with no ninja training? That was risky! "

"The forest knows I belong," the girl mumbled sleepily. Anko just shook her head.

"If you say so! But I'm guarding you tonight! " Anko demanded. The girl only nodded before slipping into the tree house and pulling on a big tshirt. "Kay Anko," Sakura replied.

Anko finished her dango and slid into the treehouse after her. It was much larger on the inside than the outside, which threw her off. But it had no furniture but a large bed of moss in the center. It was obviously very new.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Anko as she curled up on her moss. "You can sleep if you want," Sakura said. "No one that means harm can find this place." Anko eyed the walls, noticing the bark was shaped as many symbols she didn't understand.

"Regardless, gaki, I'm going to watch," she snapped, nervous. This was beyond her understanding and way out of her comfort zone. Sakura nodded before dozing off.

'Not even in academy yet,' Anko thought wryly. 'Some sort of kekkai genkai? '

The night passed uneventfully, and Anko dozed off. A touch on the shoulder had her flying away drawing a kunai. Two puzzled jade eyes watched her. "Oh," Anko slumped in relief. "Its just you."

Sakura smiled, brushing a hand down her simple ninja outfit, a form fitting shirt and pants, both in black, with bandages holding down the sleeves and pant cuffs. The ninja sandals were brand new, as was the kunai pouch with shuriken and kunai.

"Gaki you are looking pretty damn professional for your first day! " Sakura picked up her backpack and smiled at Anko. "Thank you Anko, I will see you later." And in a crack she apparated to an alley close to the academy.

She was surprised, however, to be immediately confronted by Inu, Bear, Shikaku, Inoichi, followed by a lumbering Chouza, the latter three who have just dropped their children off at school.

Inoichi ran up and hugged the surprised Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Ino and I were so worried about you! " Sakura teared up in happiness and regret.

"I'm sorry Inoichi-ouji, I had to leave," Sakura muttered. She pulled back and eyed the suspicious glances of the others. "What do I do now? " She was worried.

"Maa, maa," Inu commented. "Don't worry Sakura, the Hokage just wants to make sure you are okay, you had everyone worried."

Sakura watched Inu and Felt him. 'Loyalty, kindess,' she Understood. She skipped forward and took his hand which twitched in surprise and she beamed up at him. "Lets go talk to him then."

Inoichi smiled wryly. Sakura was always like this, unexpectedly kind. For all her oddities, she was part of his family, and she had been for years. He trusted her. He lay one hand on Bear and the other on Shikaku in reassurance. Chouza was naturally laid back and relaxed.

"Inu-san?" Sakura asked. Inu looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Can we do that teleporty thing? " Sakura asked, giving puppy eyed. "Aa..can't you already do shunshin? " Inu questioned warily.

"No," she started, shaking her head. "I can only use apparation to places I've already been, and only those places without security seals."

"Aaa...well sure," Inu said, giving in. In a flash all that was left was smoke and leaves. The others looked at each other before similarly disappearing.

A.N. This chapter did nothing that I expected it to at all. It got very out of hand. Yet I love it. What will happen to poor Sakura? xD Its also my longest chapter I've ever written. I felt wrong even cutting it off here, but I had to, because my battery was dying and I was about to lose the data. I actually despise writing long chapters so I dunno what's up with that. Do you like my chapter? Please review. And if you flame, well, maybe I can make marshmallows. Please make it useful tho.


	5. Chapter Four: Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Ch 4: Truths

Sakura was not entirely oblivious to the two worried blondes waiting for her at the academy, so when presented to the Hokage she knew she had to be truthful but reticent.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi, watched as the perky pink head watched the air to the side of her before nodding, as if in response. He turned to watch Inu who had pulled away from the Haruno girl to stand at attention.

"Inu, where did you find the Haruno girl?" The Sandaime demanded, wanting a report.

"She appeared out of nowhere, with the sound of a small crack of lightning," Inu reported, the men, Bear, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza nodded as Sarutobi glanced at each of then.

He turned to the child and smiled a grandfatherly smile. "What is your name child? " Sakura tilted her head.

"Sakura, Hokage-sama," she replied in a quiet voice. The Sandaime's eyes narrowed fractionally.

"Your full name, Sakura?" he queried. She shook her head with a flash of pain in her voice.

"Just Sakura now," she answered. She wrapped her arms around herself. Sakura missed her mother and this was hard.

"Why do you no longer consider yourself a Haruno?" Sarutobi prodded gently. Her eyes hardened and she stood firm.

"I cannot abide cruelty to innocent and pure hearted children, especially for something that's not their fault," Sakura muttered bitterly. "And my mother cannot understand that. Despite her love for me she sees me as an extension of herself which is the only reason she allows her narcissism to care for me. She is blind to the suffering of others."

She looked up with her eyes full of tears. "So many are, Hokage-sama, and I refuse to leave Naruto-kun alone with his burden."

Hiruzen was taken aback. The dedication in her voice endeared her to him, but the wisdom and knowing in her suddenly focused gaze reminded him of a hardened veteran.

"What exactly do you know? " He demanded softly. The other men listened quietly. Inu found himself admiring the girl, but Bear was suspicious. The trio stood in mild shock.

"I know bits and pieces, mere fragments, of a lot of things, Hokage-sama," she started hesitantly. "The wrackspurts can't stay long before they drift back into the other world." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

Before Hokage could ask what that meant, Inoichi gasped. "You really can see ghosts? "

Everyone was taken aback then, and the eyes on her made her feel like cowering but she only smiled in return.

"I guess most people would call them that," she admitted shyly. "But I've called them wrackspurts since I was little." She looked like a lost child in the eyes of the men surrounding her.

Shikaku saw through her strong facade and knelt down beside her. "Its okay Sakura-chan," he said softly. "No one is going to hurt you, we just need to know what's going on." He firmly did not jump in surprise when her shadow jumped on his own in a hug, with sobbing shoulders. The misty eyed Sakura just smiled sadly and patted his scarred cheek in fondness as she turned to the Hokage, setting her shoulders.

"I've been able to see things like that since I was born, and do things that belong in fantasy novels. I do not know if it is hereditary, but I believe it's because I'm only half in this world," she started. "I can make things out of nothing, turn things into other things, turn myself into animal, use powers that seem like jutsu. I was born with the knowledge on how to use things, along with a fully aware adult mind," she continued. "I am often childlike, however, because many of the spirits I associate with and that are a part of me, never leave the mentality of a child, and we often share emotions."

She tilted a head at their shock. "Could it be a kekkai genkai? " The Hokage muttered audibly.

"I believe it qualifies," Sakura mused. "But I'm unsure, again, if its hereditary."

"She could be lying," Bear rumbled.

Sakura raised a thin brow at him. "I can offer proof. Better yet, a witness. Anko was with me last night in my new home."

Sarutobi eyed the girl. "Where exactly is your new home, that Mitarashi Anko was with you? "

"Um, I don't know the exact name. It was in that huge fenced in forest with the giant tigers and snakes. They were nice," she trailed off, unaware at the bulging eyes. Even the Hokage choked for a moment.

"Your new home is in the Training Ground 44?!" the Sandaime exclaimed. Sakura smiled in recollection of the magic. "Yes, it is truly wonderful there."

Bear stepped forward. "I would like you to take me to your... home, to see if this is really true," he claimed.

"Oh! Okay! " Sakura chirped, grabbing his arm and disappearing in a pop. The Sandaime scrambled for his crystal ball. With Bear as the focus he saw Sakura pointing around her house and explaining the different runes, as Bear stood stiff in shock and Anko laughed hysterically on the floor. Sakura pouted at the unresponsive Bear before grabbing Anko and popping back.

"Well!" she exclaimed to the frozen men in the Hokage's office. "He can just stand there if he's gonna ignore me." She pouted angrily and Anko calmed down and patted her shoulder. "Gaki, he's a stick in the mud, for sure, but he's a good guy and you can't just leave him there."

Sakura pouted again and popped back to get him.

"Well I told you," she claimed to the quiet men and manically smiling Anko. "Now can I go to my academy lesson?" The pout on her face was impossibly adorable. Hokage chuckled, before growing serious.

"You know what Naruto contains, I assume," he said in a deceptively calm voice. Sakura nodded. "I was able to speak with a wrackspurt named Kushina for about a minute, but I didn't know it was Naruto until he introduced himself," she replied.

The men stiffened and Anko eyed her curiously. "She didn't really notice me much," Sakura said, her eyes darkening in sorrow. "She was weeping about Naruto-kun's pain and seemed to think it was her fault. She faded quickly."

A hurt look flashed across all the mens faces, although two were hidden from view. The atmosphere grew solemn.

"Regardless, you are not to mention this to Naruto, it is a S-class secret and will stay so," the Hokage demanded. Sakura raised a weary look at Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said tiredly. "Now can I please go to class. "

"Yes you may," Sarutobi conceded. He wrote out an excuse for the class teacher before nodding at Inu. "You will take her to class and escort her back after."

Sakura had a pursed look on her face. "Why come back? "

"Because as amazing as your home in the forest might be, you cannot live there," Sarutobi said gently. "Your mother may not be the ideal parent, but there are laws you have to abide by." Sakura frowned further. "We will figure something out," he reassured her.

Sakura Knew it was true. The let herself be picked up by Inu, who she Felt needed the contact as much as he did at the moment, before they shunshinned to the academy.

Inu watched the girl, his single exposed eye full of tired hurt and faint hope. Sakura Watched his pain and her heart melted in empathy. She slipped out of his arms, and took his hand. Sakura smiled up at him sadly.

"It hurts sometimes, doesn't it? The loss and loneliness.." she trailed off, her mind flashing to the past. Voldemort hadn't been the last dark lord in Britain, for the system hadn't changed. The loss had made her a recluse, with only her immediate family with her in the fields as she discovered new species.

Her eyes focused on Inu again, who was quietly speechless. This couldn't be an eight year old, he thought. There was something broken in her gaze.

"Aa.." Inu quietly agreed, the sound slipping out of his mouth before he could control it. Her hand tightened around his as a subtle joy filtered into her eyes.

"You aren't alone anymore, Copy-Inu," Sakura said firmly. "I won't let you be." She let his hand go and slipped into the Academy. Inu watched the door a long moment before shunshinning back to his apartment.

A.N. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. This chapter is ever so slightly smaller.

I was told not to make Sakura too omnipotent, and I'm hoping I don't. As I establish her into the storyline I'll wean off making it Luna!Sakura centric, and add some more characters in. Eventually it's going to be Team 7 centric, but right now she's connecting with people her own age.

She's not going to be all seeing, but just get bits and pieces. Her visions had never been all seeing, even in Harry Potter, but enough to give her insight. Her Empathy and her connections with the mystical will be her biggest asset. Visions will be exceedingly rare. She's not going to magically know all the future. I hope that explains some of the base.

Thank you for the reviews. Remember, if your pms are turned off I can't chat with you. If you don't sign in I can't chat with you. I want to chat with you :C And I'm half tempted to start delaying chapters to get more reviews because I'm a praise whore. Maybe if you people actually, you know, reviewed instead of just favoriting and following then I wouldn't be so sad. But the favorites and follows are nice too. :D

For those of you wanting to hear from my other stories, I've not forgotten about them. I just needed this for now. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with Luna!Sakura pairing wise. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to represent the Akatsuki either. I have no frickin' idea! :D I'm writing off the seat of my pants here, so its practically like reading a fanfic because I have no idea what I'm going to type next.

Anyhow I love you people. Review!


	6. Chapter Five: Academy Starts

Ch 5: Academy Starts

Naruto was worried, very worried. When attendance was called, Sakura-chan wasn't here! He wasn't entirely oblivious to the hidden pain in her gaze last night. He, above all people, understood keeping a mask of cheerfulness up.

But was it his fault? Naruto had always had his friends chased off, and the sometimes violence of the villagers could have really hurt Sakura-chan! So he fidgetted in his seat, unable to listen to the already well known syllabus introduction.

Naruto was so on edge that when the door behind him creaked open, he nearly lept out of his seat. But when he turned to see Sakura-chan, he in fact did.

"Sakura-chan! " Naruto cried, running up to Sakura, pausing just before hugging her. "A-are you okay?"

Sakura smiled and pat his whiskered cheek. "I am, Naruto-kun," she started. "But sensei seems to want you to sit down." Naruto turned around in a flash, seeing Iruka-sensei slowly turning red in anger. Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was just happy to see Sakura-chan 'ttebayo," Naruto exclaimed, quickly hurrying back to his seat.

Sakura slowly looked around the room for one large moment, before waving at a relieved Ino. Ino had overheard her father saying Sakura-chan was missing, and seeing Sakura before her took a weight off her shoulders.

Umino Iruka shook his head, the red on his face dying. It was his first year teaching, and he wanted to be professional.

"You are Haruno Sakura?" he said in lue of greeting Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, knowing to choose her battles wisely, and that arguing over her family name would be unacceptable at this time. "I'm sorry I was late," she told him. "I have a written excuse however." Iruka nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please give it to me, Sakura-san," he demanded, the kind smile on his face countering the seemingly harsh words. Sakura slipped past the rows of desks and pulled the slip from the Hokage out of her bag, handing it to Iruka. In the exchange she briefly touched his fingers, and a flash of Knowing crossed her mind. She saw a large bear protecting a wounded cub, wonderous in its anger and defense.

'Kind, protector, family, loneliness,' she Felt. Something passed to Iruka as well, and as he met her eyes he Felt 'Loyalty, love, family.'

He was shocked, because as an Umino his hidden bloodline was Empathy, but he had been blocking it for years and had basically ignored it. The immediate connection could only mean she had some sort of Empathy as well. Iruka looked down at the paper in front of him.

'A pass from the Hokage? ' he thought in startlement. 'Why would a new academy student be meeting with the Hokage?' He firmed himself. It was time for class, not speculation.

"Please take a seat Sakura," Iruka said, dropping the honorific. Sakura smiled sweetly before slipping in next to a rough and tumble seeming boy with triangle tattoos on his cheek. On the other side sat a solemn young man with a high collar and dark round sunglasses.

Kiba eyed her briefly before sniffing subtly. His eyes widened. She didn't smell like a person! Instead she smelled like.. a forest, no a sea. No! A dog, no! A bird! And something sort of like chakra but not quite. It kept changing. He gave her a perplexed glance before turning back to Iruka's lecture.

Aburame Shino on the other hand didn't need to look at her to "see " her. His kikaichu were oddly quiet and content, feeding gently off the waves of energy that were not quite chakra, but felt something like nature. He was unable to control a few kikai climbing onto her hand. To his embarassment they wouldn't listen to his commands to return.

'Its okay,' Sakura Told Shino through the kikaichu. 'It doesn't bother me and it isn't hurting me.' Shino tried to feel taken aback, he did. But she was so calming. He focused half on the lesson and half on talking to her.

'What are you?' Shino asked wonderously. He was almost always vocally quiet, but around his family they mostly communicated through kikaichu, and were often much more chatty. Their shared thoughts made secrets almost impossible, and physical talking always felt like a pale imitation.

'Ah..I'll try to explain if you give me your name,' Sakura responded. The pheremones she gave the kikaichu told of amusement. Shino eminated embarassment.

'Sorry, its Aburame Shino,' he said sheepishly. They were both taking notes, for the lesson, and he was surprised she was able to keep up with the teacher, and hide her expression, of her talking to him.

'Well, Shino-san, my name is Sakura,' she told him. 'And before I answer you, what do you know of faeries? ' An image was broadcast through his mind through the contact with the kikaichu, of that night, and Sakura dancing nude surrounded by the faeries and will-o-wisps. He could see the faeries, in this image.

He was grateful for his high collar hiding the blush on his face. 'I have a feeling that whatever I know, is wrong,' Shino admitted. Sakura's energy flaired in an amused delight. Kiba eyed the two with contemplation. The smells that she were putting of seemed interesting, and had a pattern he couldn't decypher. An eraser to the head by Iruka quickly put him in his place.

'I have a very close connection to the natural world,' Sakura explained. 'And the spiritual world. It allows me to do things no one else can.' Shino barely nodded, again thankful for his coat.

They fell into comfortable silence, working on their notes and reading from their textbooks. Lunch came quickly, and the class slipped out into the school yard.

"Sakura-chan! Do you wanna sit with me for lunch? Huh? Huh? " Naruto exclaimed. Ino wandered over just in time to hear that. "No, baka, Sakura-chan is sitting with ME!" she cried.

A black haired boy in the distance scoffed at the two of them. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to sit with anyone, and to avoid his brand new terrifying fangirls he climbed up a tree easily, and started on his bento of onigiri and cherry tomatoes.

"Ino," Sakura said scoldingly. "I can easily sit with both of you." And so they sat around another tree. Sakura pulled out some berries and cracked nuts from the forest, and a lemongrass tea. Chouji watched her carefully, Ino too busy opening her own box to care.

Shikamaru was lazily watching the clouds, but noticed as Chouji tensed. It became clear to Chouji that Sakura just had some berries and nuts, which she easily shared most of it with her friend Naruto, who had nothing. That left her very little on her own.

Chouji sighed and looked at his overly large bag, filled with various snacks. It was enough to last him through the day of non stop eating.. But he looked at the too thin Sakura and the obviously malnourished Naruto she seemed to be taking care of, despite the age difference.

He looked in the bag again. Maybe he could split up his dried meat and a bag of chips, he mused. The nuts she ate had protein but they wouldn't do well without some meat.

He pulled the bags out. "Sakura-chan," he called, getting her attention. "You and Naruto can split these." He handed the two bags to Sakura, who looked up at him with honest gratefulness.

Shikamaru sat up, looking at his best friend. It didn't take him long to come to the same conclusion Chouji did. 'Why would she not have any food? And why would Chouji share with her? '

Ino realized what Chouji was doing as well. "Kami, Sakura! Why didn't you tell me you had nothing to eat!" she exclaimed, offering a rice ball to Sakura.

Sakura looked shy. "I just didn't want to bother anyone, and I can hunt for some more tonight." Ino narrowed her eyes.

"So it's true," Ino said finally, pointing her chopsticks at Sakura. "You really did run away from home!" Sakura flinched as all eyes fell on her.

"Sakura-chan, why did you run away from home?" Naruto said loudly with a furrowed brow. Sakura smiled at him sadly.

"My kaasan and I had a disagreement," she admitted. "It was fairly serious and so I'm going to the Hokage after class to get myself emancipated if possible." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her. There was something she wasn't saying.

Shino sat at the other side of the tree and his eyes narrowed. Why had Sakura-san run away from home?

He sent a single kikaichu onto her neck to communicate his support silently, and she relaxed. Everyone here was worried about her, but at least Shino-san knew not to pester her about it. She turned into herself in silence, ignoring the chatter around her.

Her eyes darkened as memories of a similar group gathering flashed into her head. The Howarts Express compartment was crowded with her new friends, in 6th year start. You could almost forget about the fear of Voldemort approaching. All this changed with the loss of Dumbledore.

She mechanically ate, her mind oblivious to the world.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A gentle grip shook her. She looked up to meet cearulean blue eyes. A whiskered face was inches away from her. Her eyes focused. "Aa, sorry Naruto-kun, I was just lost in thought," she muttered.

He pulled back, revealing a circle of worried people. From a tree Sasuke watched the girl. His brother sometimes had that look on his face, and Itachi-nii always did try to cover it up. There was something different about her...

"You got lost again, didn't you Sakura-chan? " Ino crept around and ran her hands through Sakura's hair. "Aa," Sakura agreed. Ino had caught her yet again.

The bell rung and the children gathered up. Shikamaru and Chouji met one anothers eyes. It was something they would have to pry out of Ino, they silently agreed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, slouching. More questions than answers. They took their seats, and Naruto kept flashing worried looks at Sakura. Subtly was not his nature, so he didn't know better.

After a quick attendance, they went to the training grounds and did some basic exercises, along with some Academy taijutsu. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the teacher's assistant, Mizuki, trying to give Naruto "special" lessons, with different stances. Naruto was pleased at the attention, but there was a malicious glint in Mizuki-sensei's eyes.

That was another thing to mention to the Hokage. The academy taijutsu was a bit more comfortable for her than the Yamanaka taijutsu, which was mainly defensive. This balanced it a bit more.

The taijutsu practice turned into target practice. The best of the class was a Uchiha Sasuke, who had obviously had prior training. The worst in the class was Naruto-kun, who was given "special" kunai by Mizuki. Sakura fell somewhat into the middle, having never handled kunai before, and was unfamiliar with them. That was still better than most of the civilians.

At the end of the class they started the children in accessing their chakra. Most of the clan children were able to. Hyuuga Hinata was close to Sakura as Sakura found her own pool. It was not much different than finding her magical core. Hinata had her Byakugen on, to watch her own chakra, when a flash of unusual color attracted Hinata's attention.

'Sugoi...' she thought, watching as Sakura's hair lifted around her slightly with an nonexistant breeze, and a few leaves and pebbles floated at ankle length. Her chakra wasn't blue like everyone elses, but had a color similar to the glaze on bubbles.

Her mind snapped away from awe as she worked on her own chakra. Chichi-ue would be proud of her somehow. She would prove it... maybe.

They went in after this. Most were unable to access their chakra, and would take several more lessons. For those who did, they explained the leaf sticking exercise and assigned it as homework.

As class ended, she slipped out into the crowded hall of people, several different classes letting out at once. She used her thin frame to break away from her friends. The kikaichu still on her neck, fluttered briefly with a message.

'Would you like to come to dinner with my family? ' Shino asked. Shyness leaked through his message. She closed her eyes briefly at the light from outside the academy hall. 'Alright,' she conceded. 'If the Hokage allows me.' A sense of worry came.

'I'll leave the female kikaichu with you, Sakura-san, and use it to find you later,' Shino claimed. A sense of agreement touched Shino before the communication was shut off, for privacies sake.

She was surprised when "Inu" approached her outside of Anbu gear. Hatake Kakashi was, to those that knew him well, unexpectedly punctual today. After going home, having spent much of the day and night previous in mask and on overtime duty, he had crashed hard for several hours. The emotional upheaval of the day didn't assist with the fatigue either.

He had taken the "Copy-Inu" comment at face value. Sakura obviously knew who he was, and as the mission to a escort her back to the Hokage's office was unofficial, and during off hours, he prefered to do it without his ANBU mask and gear.

Sakura watched as Kakashi slipped out of his leaning slouch against the building wall and walked up to her. She beamed at him, pleased to see behind the mask..or one of them.

"Good evening Copy-Inu," she chirped, neglecting attention to the mass of students behind her. He reached forward and ruffled her hair.

"Maa, maa, you don't need to be advertising my identity Sakura," Kakashi told her good naturedly, an eye smile on his face.

"Haaii!" Sakura saluted jokingly. Kakashi just grinned. Sakura was an oddity, but a pleasant child, and he had a hard time keeping his guard up around her. It could become dangerous for him, he admitted, knowing next to nothing about her. But her earnesty was refreshing.

On impulse he swooped the petite child up onto his shoulders. She was surprisingly small for an eight year old, and he could hardly feel the weight. Sakura shrieked in surprise, which morphed into excited glee as he took to the rooftops. Kakashi didn't understand his whim to do this, but he decided it was the right thing to do as a subtle tension released from her body.

It was good that the girl, despite being mentally older, could still let go like a child. Kakashi knew more than anyone else, the burdens of a prodigy. He refused to let her turn out like him at that age.

Sakura was entranced by the view of Konoha from the air. After getting over her shock at being picked up like that, she held onto his head as they flew through the air. It was somewhat of an adrenline rush, like flying on a broom.

It was over all too quickly, as they reached the Hokage tower and slipped in the window. Kakashi helped her slip off of his shoulders as her eyes danced at him with merry delight.

That delight didn't last long, however, as she took in the faces of the room. The Hokage smiled at her, but had hard determined eyes. Anko and Bear were there again, looking as they had just broken out of conversation. Anko was eying the final occupant, and Sakura's mind stuttered to a halt as she saw her tearful mother wringing her hands.

Sakura took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Haruno-san," she greeted her mother in a forced calm. Hikari stifled a sob and appeared to be debating with herself.

Rushing forward she engulfed her daughter in a hug. "I'm sorry I'm sorry," was repeated in between tears. Sakura stood stiffly, relaxing into the hug and hugging back. Her closed eyes were wet as tears silently dripped down her face.

Ten minutes passed before Hikari pulled back with red rimmed eyes. Sakura looked into her mother's eyes, reading the honest regret. She watched as her mother tried to form words.

"They.. took me to a place I could watch...that boy...Naruto," Hikari's eyes faded in recollection. "I watched as he was mistreated and took it with a smile." She didn't admit that the place she had watched had been through a Yamanaka ANBU showing his own memories.

"I didn't see a demon," she whispered. She remember the boy in the hospital with a brittle bandaged frame and bruises and asking "Why? " in that heartbroken tone. That had been the Hokage's own memory. "I saw a broken child."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to the Hokage. "Why would you show my kaasan these things?" she said, having realized that there was no logical time for her mother to have watched Naruto, so she must have seen through a different way. "Why would you go through the trouble? "

Sarutobi watched her, weighing his answers. The girl was perceptive, and he needed to say this just right. "Naruto needs you," he finally answered. "And needs you whole. You need your mother. It was a calculated risk." That more than paid off, he thought.

Sakura's eyes grew faded as her voice became wispy. The need for seriousness had passed, and she was growing uncomfortable. "Thank you for clearing the nargles from my kaasan's head," she said demurely. "I will be careful to ward her from them again."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the relieved look that passed over Haruno Hikari's face. Evidently this was Sakura's "normal". Anko had a wide smirk on her face and Bear seemed to be repressing a facepalm. Kakashi was simply relieved that Sakura was reunited with her mother. His father had suicided when he, along with others, disapproved of his actions, and he was not wanting the same thing to happen to Sakura.

Anko strode over and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Well gaki, I guess that means you won't be staying out there with me." Sakura only smiled at Anko.

"I may stay there sometimes, or the sinderblinks would take over," Sakura told her with a whimsical smile. "But you are welcome to use that home. Only those I trust can find it."

Anko froze. She was sure the girl hadn't remember their short meaning. She was only 2 or 3 for Kami's sake. But Sakura did, and remembered, and trusted her. Even Nai-chan didn't trust her.

"Thanks gaki, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," Anko blustered, trying not to let her real emotions show on her face. "And maybe I'll take you out for dango, some of the real stuff sometime."

And that both Kakashi and Bear froze. For Anko to buy someone else dango was practically a confession of true love. She had done that for maybe one or two people since Orochimaru left.

The Hokage smiled. "Well it seems we have this figured out now," Hiruzen told the group. "Dismissed." The group filed out into the secretaries office. Sakura ran up anf gave Kakashi a hug.

Thanks for the ride Kakashi-nii!" Sakura chirped, before grabbing her mothers hand and wandering out the door.

Anko leered at Kakashi. "So you're giving girls rides now? " she said with a smirk. Kakashi smiled in that way that told you he was flicking you off in this head. "Jealous Anko-chan?" Anko sputtered and turned red before storming off. She was great at teasing and not so great about being teased.

The group parted, except for Bear. Removing his mask he turned to the Hokage. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Ibiki asked quietly. "She's only eight years old. The potential fallout from her being around Uzumaki could be high, especially with her grandfather on the council."

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, resting his chin on his knuckles. It looked to Ibiki that the weight of the world was pressing on his shoulders. "As I said before, it was a calculated risk. Naruto has no positive connections in Konoha besides myself and the Ichiraku family, and when I pass away that will be one less." He rubbed his knuckles against his forehead. "And for all that I can't do for Naruto with the council pressing on my back, I can at least try to insure a good friend, through little Sakura."

Ibiki smirked in dark humor. "Anyone tough enough to befriend Anko is more than gutsy enough to stand up to some petty civilians. And Inoichi seems to be fond of her. That's half of T&I already."

A smile crossed the Hokage's face. "Cat reported that she seemed to get along with most of the clan heirs." Ibiki shook his head in mirth. "A child from civilian stock with an unusual bloodline and surrounded by clan heirs. That Haruno girl is interesting."

The Hokage chuckled. "That she is, indeed."

A.N. This chapter is starting to get away with me again. I have no idea what I just wrote, I look back and am just as entertained rereading it as reading someone elses fic because it just came out of nowhere in my head. Next chapter : Dinner with the Aburame's and an unusual display.


	7. Chapter Six: Aburame

Ch 6 : Aburame

It was with hesitancy that Sakura, having returned home with her mother, turned to Hikari.

"Kaasan..." she started quietly. "My friend at school invited me to his house for supper." Hikari watched her daughter carefully. Sakura seemed torn between reluctance to leave and excitement to go.

"Who is your friend, Sakura?" Hikari asked gently, with a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled as relief passed through her. She smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Aburame Shino, kaasan. He invited me to dine with his family tonight," she replied. Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The Aburame clan is fairly reclusive," she considered. "I understand if they'd be uncomfortable with me being there."

Sakura nodded in response. "Hai kaasan, that's why I'm asking." She wrapped her Rms around her mothers waist, who pet her hair. "I'm glad I have my kaasan back...but I really want to spend time with Shino-san." Hikari smiled mournfully. Her little girl was so grown up now.

"Does Aburame-san know where we live? " Hikari questioned her daughter. At that Sakura pulled back, pulling her hair from her neck, exposing the kikaichu. "No," she admitted. "But he will soon."

Hikari realized her too grown up daughter was dismissing her, and didn't want to push anymore. She left the entry hall to the kitchen, to prepare dinner for her and her late working husband.

Sakura gently pushed some chakra into the kikaichu, opening up the connection. 'Shino-san?' she questioned curiously, unsure if the message would pass that sort of distance. She felt startlement, before a unsure response got back to her.

'Is that you, Sakura-san?' and embarassed Shino got back to her, after a mental stutter. Sakura repressed a pleased giggle, but it was easily translated over the connection. She head up to her room, and unpacked her luggage from the rune on her wrist. It was unneccesary now, but would come in later.

Sakura let the embarrasment fade from the connection as she sent emotions of apology to her friend. She felt a mental sigh. 'It's okay Sakura-san, I was just surprised.' Despite his attempt to block it she felt the feel of heat and dampness that had Shino's kikaichu buzzing happily.

'I need to wash up too,' Sakura admitted with a severe lack of modesty. Shino, in the bath, blushed and sunk under the water.

Sakura shook her head mirthfully at poor Shino. 'I can't see you Shino-san, so don't worry.' She considered for a long moment. 'Is there anything special I should wear to dinner tonight? ' Sakura asked. Shino considered himself, sitting up again.

'Somewhere in between casual and semi-formal would be logical,' he admitted. 'My family does not stand highly on dress code, but Chichi-ue is the clan head.' She sent a feeling of acknowledgement.

'How were you able to contact me through the kikaichu from a distance? ' Shino wondered, slipping out of the bath. 'The kikaichu can tell a general impression of what is going on, but direct communication between the Aburame has always been in close contact.'

Sakura considered. 'I've never let anyone tell me something was impossible,' she admitted. 'I've always believed at least six impossible things before breakfast.' A vague sense of incredelous humor hit her and she pouted a bit.

'Sakura-san, you redefine impossible each time I meet you,' he replied. 'There is nothing logical about you.' Sakura broadcasted pride. After a long minute she spoke again.

'I need to wash off so I'm placing the kikaichu down,' Sakura told Shino. An embarassed affirmative reached her. 'How long until I should pick you up?' he asked.

'About a half hour,' Sakura replied, her eyes shining in delight. Shino paused in his drying. 'It will take me that long to finish up here and come get you,' he acknowledged.

A smile drifted over her face. 'I will see you then.' She carefully slipped her finger under the kikaichu and placed the insect on her open windowsill. As she retreated into the shower she quickly washed, her pink hair finally rid of its grime.

She glanced longingly at the bath. The active taijutsu had made her a little sore, but she knew the hot water would put her to sleep from the fatigue and that's the last thing she wanted. Still, a shower with proper washing was much nicer than casting cleansing charms on herself.

Sakura had never been so thankful for her past mothers book of grooming charms, as she dried her hair and spelled it silky. Luna, as she was then, had only found the book years later, when refurbishing the Rook for sale.

There had been too many bad memories there, although she hated to leave her painted room. The surprise of a safe in her mothers destroyed workroom had availed her to many experimental spells and theories. Her father hadn't touched the room after the accident, leaving it as a painful reminder of her mothers death.

But that memory was far faded, comforted by the memories of her new mother. She shuddered as she watched herself in the mirror. We almost lost our mother again, she told herself. Be very grateful that we didn't. Her reflection nodded at her, acknowledging the original Sakura's wisdom.

We need to protect our mother, the reflection told her. Something big is going to happen. Sakura considered that. We can make a amulet of some sort, with runes and magic and chakra.

What about seals? Her reflection asked. It is something we can ask about, she admitted easily. We have many friends. The reflection seemed to See something. She shared it with the original Sakura.

Naruto-kun needs to learn seals and runes too, they both said at the same time. With that thought in mind, she slipped into her room. She wasn't sure what to wear for a first meeting.

Finally, she decided on a simple yukata, comfortable and soft cotton. It was light blue and had silver stripes up the curve of the opening. She slipped on some white slippers as she noticed the kikaichu flutter out the window.

A knock was heard, followed by tbeir creaky front door opening. A soft murmer from a male voice was barely audible.

"Sakura!" Hikari called. "Your friend is here! " A happy smile stretched across her face. She had friends. Ino had been her only friend for so long, much like Ginny but only so much better than Ginny had ever been to her. And now she had lots of friends, even though they were all new.

She slipped down the hallway, swift but graceful. As she approached the foyer she slowed. Hikari had a small frown on her face. She had the hardest time breaking Sakura of the habit of keeping her shoes in her room instead of in the shoe rack in the foyer. But generally Sakura enjoyed going barefoot and their relationship was still a little raw so she decided not to nag.

Hikari watched her daughter's eyes light up in happiness at the sight of the quiet and odd boy and she felt a bit of joy in her heart. Sakura's oddity had pushed children away for so long, except for sweet little Ino-chan.

Sakura Felt Shino's happiness at seeing her, despite the stotic facade. They slipped out the door and walked quietly side by side. She could Feel overwhelming curiosity from Shino. Her green eyes shined in joy as she gave Shino a shy smile and slipped her hand into his.

The startlement faded into embarrased pleasure as his palm vibrated slightly under hers. Shino was surprised to have a friend that was a non-Aburame girl on the first day of Academy. His father had warned him of the general population's distaste for bugs, especially girls.

But she didn't let his hand go as the tempted kikaichu swarmed over their connected hands. She giggled and smiled at Shino. 'It tickles!' she told him. His lips quirked in humor.

'And they don't bother you?' Shino asked hesitantly. Sakura shook her head. 'They are kind, like you are.' she told him. His face warmed. 'You barely know me,' he told her. 'Its illogical to believe that.'

Sakura only shook her head again. 'No, I can Feel it,' she told him. This form of communication was impossible to lie over, and he knew she was being honest.

'I thought you were going to be emancipated,' Shino mentioned idly. A mix of remorse and hope touched him. 'I thought I was too, but the Hokage helped resolve things.' A curiosity was felt before they fell into a comfortable silence.

It was only minutes later that they approached the Aburame clan complex. The vine covered gates were guarded by a single Aburame, whom let them in easily.

'Be careful to stay on the path,' Shino told Sakura. She spent a long moment admiring the seals that were invisible to the eye but easily revealed through Mage sight. 'What do the seals do?' she asked, her slightly glowing eyes meeting his.

The glow was beautiful in the shade of the heavily wooded Aburame complex, Shino thought, wondering more about his friend constantly. 'The seals warn the many varieties of insects in our complex not to land on the path,' he admitted easily.

Sakura turned her gaze on the forest, the chirping, buzzing, and other insect calls relaxing her. "It's wonderful in here," she whispered in a melodic voice. Shino enjoyed the sound of her voice, which was slightly sing songy and distant.

Her eyes focused on a wrackspurt. Well...that's different, she thought, looking at the large bee. A insect wrackspurt. 'Thank him for saving my nest from the fire...' the feminine creature buzzed, before disappearing.

The coinnection that was currently open with Shino, mixed with the magic the kikaichu were gently feeding on, caused Shino to hear the voice too, and he tensed. 'What?' he exclaimed.

Sakura smiled at the space the bee had been. 'That was a wrackspurt of a queen bee that passed away,' she told him. 'You saved her hive from a fire?' she questioned.

He considered that. 'There was a time when I was younger that a tree near our honey hives was struck by lightning and a burning branch crashed next to them. The smoke put the bees to sleep, so they were unable to warn us. But a smelled the smoke and managed to smother the fire with my jacket.' He shrugged modestly. 'It didn't seem like a big deal at the time, but logically I assume that she was grateful.'

The idea of his hearing the voice of a spirit of a bee was somehow tame compared to everything else that had happened around Sakura. The insects themselves had never actually used words to communicate with him, instead using impressions and feelings.

He slipped in the front door, parting hands with Sakura and gesturing her in. Shino slipped off his boots, and turned to watch Sakura as she slipped off her slippers and stuck them in the guest cubicle. Shino commanded the kikaichu on her hand to return to him.

They hovered petulantly in the air for a moment in indecision before flitting over to him and crawling up his sleeve. He mentally sighed in relief. Both Sakura and Shino were surprised, however, as the kikaichu leaked magic into his system.

Shino could feel his minimal chakra swell with a tint of different energy. It was very little, but it was refreshing. What was that? he thought. It came as some surprise that Sakura seemed to hear his thoughts.

'I'm not sure,' she replied to his private thoughts. Could his kikaichu had given him some magic of his own? It was a surprise to Sakura, however, that he heard her thought.

'Magic?!' Shino thought incredulously. They met each others eyes and decided to discuss it later, apart from his parents home. Sakura was unexpectedly connected with the Aburame heir. Her green eyes grew distant as she repressed her magic. It would be more than a little awkward if the same thing happened with his parents.

Shino was unable to repress an actual snort. Yes, having his parents share thoughts with his friend would be more than just a little awkward.

'I'm home!' he broadcasted to the household. Sakura took his hand again nervously as he gently tugged her into the living area. Shibi walked out from his office, as Asuna, a second generation Aburame, and Shino's mother, greeted him from the kitchen where she was working.

'Welcome home Shino,' she broadcasted to him. 'Dinner will be done soon.' Shibi eyed the two standing in front of him hand in hand. He noted his son's kikaichu creeping out over the pinkettes hand, who didn't seem to be bothered.

"Greetings," Shibi intoned. 'Well, son, she's cute, but is that a good enough reason to bring home a stranger.'

Sakura flushed and gave Shibi a belligerant look. 'Shino is my friend!' she murmered defensively. Shino's grip tightened on her hand as a wariness passed through his father.

'This girl can communicate with us,' he commented in a deceptively mild tone. 'That shouldn't be possible.' Shino shook his head slowly.

'It's not logical, Chichi-ue, but things rarely are with Sakura-san,' Shino responded. Sakura relaxed. It didn't seem like she needed to defend her friendship with Shino anymore. A flare of delight rose up between the Aburame's in the household.

'A new friend, indeed,' Shibi commented sardonically. 'I understand your attraction to her now.' Shino flushed. 'Not like that! ' he snapped.

'Aburame-sama, no offense but we are eight years old,' Sakura replied mirthfully. A tinkling laughter slipped out her lips and Shibi's mustache twitched in repressed smile. Shino turned further embarassed.

'It's time for dinner!' Asuna called. They filed into the dining area. The table was decked with various fruits, salads filled with edible flowers, and a rich grain porridge filled with honey coating it. The main course was a squash of some kind cooked in butter and slices.

Sakura's eyes lit up. This was practically faery food! Shino unbuttoned his coat so he could eat, his lips twitching in repressing an indulgent smile. Shibi was very good at reading expressions though, and relaxed at their interactions.

'I hope you do not mind the lack of meat,' Shibi commented. 'We eat very much like the insects we tend, so meat is a rarity.' And its usually raw, Shino thought. Sakura wrinkled her nose in deep contemplation momentarily before flashing a grin at Shibi.

'It looks wonderful,' Sakura told Asuna in compliments. 'I appreciate allowing me into your home.' Asuna was raised with a mother who was not an Aburame, so her expressions were less stifled and she gave Sakura an approving smile.

'You are a very polite young lady,' she responded. 'And any friend of Shino's is welcome here.'

They fell into a comfortable pattern of eating and small talk. They discussed the food, Shino's day at the academy, Shibi's work with the clan, and Asuna's work in the Aburame gardens where most of the meal came from.

Finally they were done eating and Shibi regarded Sakura. The time to question had come upon them. 'Why is it that you can communicate with us?' he finally asked. She tilted her head in indecision. 'Can you keep a secret? ' Sakura asked worriedly.

'So long as it will not harm the clan or Konoha I will do so,' Shibi permitted. She stood up from the table and closed her eyes. A soft white glow surrounded Sakura as she seemed to shrink. It was only a matter of moments before the glow died and Sakura was nowhere to be found. A pink butterfly with green spots on its wings fluttered and landed on Shino's head.

'Probably because of this,' the butterfly admitted. Shock was the only feeling in the room and her wings flapped nervously. Shibi let out an actual chuckle. 'Shino is right,' he decided. 'There is nothing logical about you.'

The butterfly fluttered off Shino's head and Sakura returned, a embarassed flush on her face. She let out a surprised squeak as Asuna wrapped her in an out of character hug.

'She's so cute Shibi-koi!' Asuna gushed. 'Can we keep her?' Shino's eyebrow twitch. 'Haha-ue!' Shino cried in dismay. Shibi's mustache twitched in humor.

'Now now, Asuna, Sakura has her own family to return to,' Shibi scolded. Asuna's hive buzzed in a mix of dismay and happiness as she let the heavily embarassed Sakura go.

'Come over whenever you want,' Asuna demanded. Sakura smiled shakily at the overwhelming familiarity. Asuna had a case of lovebugs for sure, that had to be it. Shino mouthed 'lovebugs?' with more than a little curiosity.

Either that or someone dosed her with a love potion, Sakura insisted. Shino frowned a little. She could just like you, he thought to her. Sakura shook her head. Shibi watched as the two seemed to silently communicate in the span of a few seconds. He wondered how they did that, as Shino wasn't 'speaking' in a way anyone else can hear.

Sakura gave Asuna a timid smile. 'I need to go home Aburame-san,' she told Asuna. 'My family will be waiting for me and its getting dark.' Asuna just smiled. 'Please, there is no need for formalities with me,' she told Sakura. 'Call me kaasan.'

Sakura's eyes brightened and she nodded. 'Okay...kaasan.' Shino stepped forward. 'It's only logical for me to walk you home,' Shino told her. Sakura smiled shyly at Shibi. 'Thanks for having me, Aburame-sama,' she said, bowing to Shibi in gratefulness. Shino escorted Sakura home in a pleasant silence. Sakura's mind wandered to the home in the forest and how Anko was doing, and Shino questioned about those. Sharing thoughts meant there were no secrecy between them. She wondered idly about how he made it past her occulmancy barriers, and he wondered idly what occulmancy barriers were.

That night, with an accidentally shared lesson, he started meditating on working on his own occulmancy. The flashes of magic and disjointed scenes from a past life flit across his mind. Was Sakura really reincarnated?

As he went to sleep he knew he wouldn't be sharing this with anyone. Who would believe him anyway?

A.N. Before you start wondering about pairings, remember they are 8 years old. Shino is happy to have a friend that understands him and Sakura feels comfortable around someone who respects nature and feels kind. As for the butterfly animagus, it made perfect sense to me so I did it. I'm not saying I may not pair them in the end but pairings are not going to be happening at 8.


End file.
